Angry--ChanBaek
by pradistyadwi
Summary: Ngk bisa bisa bikin summary langsung baca aja.


**Angry, huh?**

 **ChanBaek, BaekYeol, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Romance, fluff(nggk yakin)**

 **T/Aman**

 **YAOI/BL/BOYSLOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **CERITA INI MURNI KARYA AUTHOR YG PUNYA**

 **INSPIRASI PAS-PASAN INI. JADI JANGAN BERANGGAPAN**

 **BUAT PLAGIAT CERITA YG NGGK BEGITU BAGUS INI. KARENA**

 **KITA HARUS MENHARGAI KARYA SESEORANG**

 **OKE! HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Kemudian pemuda mungil nan unyu itu kembali menghembuskan nafas kesal. Ugh~ menggemaskan sekali sih si byun ini. Baekhyun kembali melirik obyek yang pagi-pagi sudah membuatnya kesal. Benda canggih, pipih yang sering ia sebut ponsel itu menjadi pusat tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

Alasannya? Simple. Kekasih raksasanya yang paling idiot itu belum menghubungi Baekhyun sejak kemarin. Dan bertambahlah kekesalan Baekhyun saat niat awalnya utuk bangun pagi adalah menghubungi kekasih idiotnya Park Chanyeol malah berakhir dengan jawaban dari operator.

Baekhyun melirik jam di meja nakasnya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 06.15. kembali melirik ponsel dan jam secara bergantian. Menghela nafas sekali lagi kemudian si manis Baekhyun beranjak turun dari ranjang empuknya untuk mandi da berangkat. Baekhyun masih siswa SHS ngomong-ngomong.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan wajah lesu. Eomma Baekhyun yang melihat putra semata wayangnya terlihat lesu mengernyit.

"Baekkie kenapa hum?" Baekhyun melirik eommanya kemudian manyun.

"Chanyeol eomma, si rakasasa idiot itu menyebalkan sekali!" Eomma Baekhyun makin terkikik geli menambah kerucutan imut bibir Baekhyun.

"Eommaaa!"

"Ahahahah... ne ne Baekhyuniee. Wae? Chanyeol sibuk hm?" Eomma Baekhyun mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Molla! Aku tidak akan peduli lagi!" Bekhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya yang menuai tawa dari eommanya.

"Arra arra. Makanlah sarapanmu dan berangkatlah kesekolah ne"

.

.

.

"Woah, Baekkie hyung tidak diantar ajhussi chanyeol lagi?" Baekhyun mendelik tajam kearah Sehun teman sekelasnya yang mengatai Chanyeol. Kekasih tampanya itu dengan sebutan ajhussi.

"Tenang hyung. Chanyeol ajhussi yang tampan kok" Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah mengajak Baekhyun berdamai. Mereka berjalan berdampingan kearaha kelas dengan Baekhyun yang masih memajukan bibir bawahnya hingga beberapa centi.

"Hai, baekkie." Sapa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat wajah tertekuk Baekhyun. Ia melirik sehun seolah minta penjelasan yang dibalas dengan Sehun yang mengedikan bahunya.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut saat Baekhyun sudah duduk tepat disampingnya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Emh,, karena Chanyeol hyung ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya ragu-ragu yang dibalas dengan tatapan memelas plus anggukan puppy dari Baekhyun. Ahh~ Kyungsoo gemass.

"Waeyo?" Dan mulailah acara curhat dadakan ala Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo. Oke kita abikan. Lebih baik sekarang kita fokuskan pada objek yang menjadi perbincangan hangat antara dua uke itu,

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang tertahan. Ugh~ sialan. Kenapa gorden jendelanya harus terbuka sih? Jadinya kan Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan tidur tampanya. Chanyeol meraih selimut untuk menutupi kepalanya. Tanganya terulur dari dalam selimut dan meraba-raba meja disamping tempat tidurnya dan meraih ponselnya. Sekedar mengecheck, dan wow. 20 panggilan tak terjawab. Saat dibuka dan menemukan nama My Byunie :* Chanyeol langsug bangunseketika. Ckck, apa ia baru saja melupakan princessnya yang unyu itu? Chanyeol melirik jam dimeja dan membulatkan matanya pelan. Jam 11? Tidur yang panjang Park!

Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol itu sebenarnya adalah seorang CEO yang bekerja di sebuah perusahan besar dibidang Marketing. Dan sekarang umurnya telah menginjak tahun ke 26. Wow wow.. tenang-tenang jangan anggap Chanyeol pedofil karena memacari si Byun yang baru berusia 18tahun. Yah, namanya cinta. Dan hari ini alasan Chanyeol berhibernasi tidak lain karena tadi malam ia baru bisa pulang pukul 3pagi karena urusan mendadk diluar kota. Jadilah hari ini Chanyeol mengambil libur untuk tidur seharian.

Tapi sepertinya rasa lelahmya lamgsun sirna kalau mengingat wajah merajuk kekasihnya. Sepertinya hari ini ia harus membawa sekarung strawberry untuk membujuk kekasih htinya yang tengah merajuk. Ugh! Jam 11 masih da banyak waktu sebelum menjemput sang tuan putri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Huh~ hari ini ia jadi tidak konsen pada pelajaran karena sedang kesal dengan Park idiot itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas sekali lagi dan melirik jam tangan pemberian Chanyeol yang melingkar manis di lengan mulusnya. Ah~ jadi ingat Chanyeol lagi. Ngomong-ngomong 5 ment lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi. Baekhyun tak sabar. Setelah pulang ia akan mengurung diri dan mematikan ponselnya seharian penuh. Salah sendiri mengabaikan si tuan putri.

TET TET TET (maksa -_-)

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia dan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Kyungsoo yang melirik kegiatan Baekhyun langsung bertanya.

"Baek, kau tidak ikut ke mall untuk main game? " Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hari in aku akan mengurung diri dikamar Kyung" Baekhyun tersenyu diakhir katanya. Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"arra, kita berjalan ke gerbang bersama kalau begitu" Baekhyun mengangguk dan jadilah sekawanan manusia itu berjalan beriringan. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai,Sehun dan Luhan.

"Baek, ada Chanyeol" Kyungsoo menyenggol peln lengan Baekhyun yang dihadiahi tatapan syok Baekhyun karena menangkap siluet chanyeol yang bersandar di mobil sportnya. dengan kemeja biru tua dengan dua kancing teratas sengaja dibuka. Dan lengan kemejanya yang sengaja di lipat sampai siku. Jangan lupakan rambut hitamnya yang ditata keatas memperlihatkan keningnya.

Ah~ kalau tidak sedang marah pasti Baekhyun akan langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan berteriak ala fangirl. Tapi, stop Byun kau harus terlihat kuat. Saat Baekhyun berpura-pura melewati Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar karena baru menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya.

"Baek~" Chanyeol berseru dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tetap dalam mode pura-pura tidak lihatnya. Chanyeol terkekeh mlihat aksi merajuk Baekhyun. Ah~ anak SHS memang yang terbaik /plakk/oke abaikan. Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun dan berhasil. Baekhyun diam ditempat, tapi tetap tak merespon kehadiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Baekhyun dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tengah cemberut dari samping. Untung sekolahan Baekhyun sudah lumayan sepi.

"Ayo kita ke Apartement ku hm?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut yang tidak digubris Baekhyun sama sekali. Tapi saat tangan besar Chanyeol menggirinng-kek bola aja pak digiring- Baekhyun menuju mobilnya, Baaekhyun tidak menolak atau menurut. Ya diem ala ora ngambek lah pokoknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum saat perjalanan menuju Apartementnya dihiasi dengan suasana hening. Padaha biasanya Baekhyun akan mengoceh hal-hal yang menurutnya menarik perhatiannya. Tapi untuk hari ini si Byun menjadi pendiam secara mendadak. Sesampai di Apartemenya Chanyeol kembli menggandeng Baekhyun menuju Apartementnya.

Setelah mendudukan Baekhyun di sofa. Chanyeol beranjak mengambil susu strawberry di kulkasnya. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol membeli persedian susu strawberry khusus untuk Baekhyun kalau sewaktu-waktu kekasihnya itu main/menginap di Apartementnya. Sesampainya kembali di sofa. Chanyeol masih disuguhi pemandangan merajuk Baekhyun.

"Baek, minumlh" Chanyeol menyerahkan sekotak susu ke pada Baekhyun setelah mendudukan dirinya dismping Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bergeming, tetap dalam mode ngmbek andalannya. Oke Chanyeol harus memulai membujuk kekasih manjanya ini.

"Baek, Baekhyunee~, cintaku~ Baekhyunee chagii~" No respon!

"Baekhyun, ayolahh. Maafkan aku hm?" No respon agin. Park Chanyeol.

Oke Chanyeol mulai tidak sabar. Dirapatkannya tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyelipkan lengannya untuk melingkari pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku ya sayang~" Chanyeol berbisik tepat dtekinga Baekhyun dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Ditambah kecupan-kecupan ringan yang mendarat di cuping telinga juga pipi merona Baekhyun. Ah~ Baekhyun ingin menyerah rasanya.

Baekhyun tetap diam pemirsah. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun –nempel mulu pak kek perangko- abaikan. Mengelus pelan pipi merona Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan pipi Baekhyun.

"Baek, sampai kapan kau mau mendiamkanku hm? Maafkan aku ne?" Chanyeol mendaratkan dagunya di pundak sempit Baekhyun. Memandangi wajah manis kekasihnya dari dekat.

"K-kau mengabaikanku!" Chanyeol tersenyum, akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara juga. Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku minta maaf ne? Kemarin aku benar-benar sibuk sampai-sampai lupa menhubungimu. Aku jnji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, hm?" Baekhyun menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol yang penuh dengan kesungguhan. Ugh~ Baekhyun menyerah. Ia menerjang Chanyeol dengan sebuah pelukan sarat akan kerindun yang dihadiahi kekehan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol/ sedangkan Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan satu tangan yang mengelus surai Baekhyun.

"Aku rindu Chanyeol" Baekhyun bergumam disela-sela pelukannya. Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan mengambil jarak antara pelukan mereka. Ditangkupnya waah manis Baekhyun. Diciuminya wajah Baekhyun dari mulai kening, kedua matanya, hidung, pipi dan bagian favouritenya bibir tipis Baekhyun. Awalnya hanya ciuman manis tapi lama-lama menjadi sebuah ciuman yang menuntut ala Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjilat-jilat belahan bibir Baekhyun yang disambut dengan bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka. Lidah Chanyeol menginvasi seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun kesofa tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol saat dirasa pasoan udara semakin menipis. Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka yang meninggalkan benang salifa. Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan mata yang terbuka sedikit. Pandangan sayu Baekhyun berujung dengan kerasnya sesuatu dibawah sana. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati'

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerang tertahan saat lidah Chanyeol menjilat perpotongan lehernya. Kemuidan menyesapnya dengan lembut. Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun sudah tidak memakai atsan. Dan Chanyeol yag masih berpakaian lengkap tengah menindihnya di sofa ruang tamu. Mereka kembali berciuman hanat dengan tangan Chanyeol yang tidak tinggal diam. Chanyeol membuka celana kain Baekhyun secar perlahan-lahan. Chanyeol mengelus pelan kejantanan Baekhyun, tangannya merambat memasuki underwear Baekhyun sebelum-

.

.

."PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA CALON MENANTUKU?"

-Ibu Chanyeol datang dan disuguhi tontoan yang membuatnya akan menjewer telinga lebar Chanyeol nanti.

END

Oke, makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca cerita bikinan author. Oke lebih makasih lagi kalau berkenan review fav/follow. Oke selmat ketemu dicerita author yang lain. Maaf kalau fluff-nya gagal.


End file.
